


Едва ли

by n_m



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_m/pseuds/n_m
Summary: — Как и все волшебники, ты получишь метку одновременно с палочкой, — сообщил профессор Дамблдор после того, как с невозмутимым видом поджег шкаф Тома, одним махом лишив его и трофеев, и уверенности в себе. — Если, конечно, твоя родственная душа не младше — тогда твоя метка появится вместе с её.Они всегда появляются на груди, прямо над сердцем. Сначала надпись может показаться бессмысленной, и понадобится время, чтобы правильно понять послание, например «От соперничества до любви» или «Внезапная любовь». Но в конце концов всегда становится понятно, с кем великая, первозданная магия связала тебя.Том Марволо Риддл всю свою долгую жизнь был уверен, что он, Лорд Волдеморт, исключение из этого правила.Гарри в свои одиннадцать понял, что никогда не избавится от проклятия по имени Том Марволо Риддл.





	Едва ли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unlikely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449983) by [ObsidianPen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianPen/pseuds/ObsidianPen). 



> Бета [SwEv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwEv/)
> 
> Переведено для fandom HPxTR 2018

Тому одиннадцать, и он точно не сумасшедший.

Так он и сказал бородатому мужчине в странной одежде, который пришел к нему в приют. Сначала Том испугался — подумал, что это мозгоправ, который заберет его в сумасшедший дом, потому что Том мог делать странные вещи.

Правда, он не всегда делал их нарочно.

У него просто были... нехорошие мысли. Но они были у всех — чего еще ждать от сирот, нелюбимых детей перенаселенного города в разгар войны, несчастных и ожесточенных.

Но так получилось, что нехорошие мысли Тома становились правдой.

Альбус Дамблдор не просто обычный человек, он волшебник — и Том тоже.

Магия.

Том всегда знал, что он особенный.

***

— Как и все волшебники, ты получишь метку одновременно с палочкой, — сообщил профессор Дамблдор после того, как с невозмутимым видом поджег шкаф Тома, одним махом лишив его и трофеев, и уверенности в себе. — Если, конечно, твоя родственная душа не младше — тогда твоя метка появится вместе с ее. Обычно не позже, чем через несколько лет. Когда я последний раз проверял, самая большая зафиксированная разница в возрасте была двенадцать лет.  
Они всегда появляются на груди, прямо над сердцем. Сначала надпись может показаться бессмысленной, и понадобится время, чтобы правильно понять послание, например «От соперничества до любви» или «Внезапная любовь». Но в конце концов всегда становится понятно, с кем великая, первозданная магия связала тебя.

Том кивнул, как будто это что-то значило для него. Дамблдор оставил ему подробную инструкцию и достаточно золота, чтобы хватило на подержанные школьные принадлежности и собственную палочку.

***

Тис, тринадцать с половиной дюймов, перо феникса.

Теперь у Тома была великолепная новая палочка — но не метка.

«Значит, моя родственная душа младше меня и еще не получила палочку», — Том пожал плечами.

Его это устраивало.

Он в любом случае предпочитал быть тем, кто старше.

***

Но шли годы, а метка все не появлялась.

В глубине души Том Риддл признавался себе, что его это слегка беспокоит. 

Впрочем, для самых доверенных своих приближенных Томом Риддлом он больше не был. 

«Я Лорд Волдеморт», — записал он в своем дневнике. 

У Тома были большие планы на будущее. К счастью, на них никак не влияло, есть ли в его жизни родственная душа.

***

Пять лет, десять лет, двадцать.

Это не мучило его, отнюдь — не наполняло страхом и отчаянием, не ужасало то, что он, от кого отказался даже грязный отец-маггл, ради кого не стала бороться за жизнь собственная мать, никогда, никогда не будет достоин того, чтобы получить метку, — нет, это вызывало гордость и чувство удовлетворения.

Он Лорд Волдеморт, а Лорд Волдеморт не любил.

Он подчинял.

***

Джеймс Поттер рухнул под силой его заклятья — он умер еще до того, как его тело коснулось пола.

Лили Поттер пряталась за дверью спальни и пыталась заблокировать ее старой мебелью; она кричала, плакала и молила о пощаде, когда он легко расправился с ее бесполезной преградой.

— Прочь, глупая, прочь!

Она осталась на месте.

— Только не Гарри, пожалуйста, убей меня, убей меня вместо него!

— Это мое последнее предупреждение.

— Только не Гарри, пощади, пощади... Только не Гарри! Только не Гарри! Пожалуйста, я все сделаю...

Лорд Волдеморт не обратил внимания на мольбы Лили Поттер и без колебаний убил ее. Любовь делала людей слабыми — как ему повезло, что он от нее не страдал. 

Он посмотрел в зеленые глаза младенца — такие же, как у его никчемной матери. Его предполагаемая погибель.

Младенец заплакал. Какая мерзость. Волдеморт отпрянул от отвращения — еще в приюте он с трудом выносил вопли детей.

Он решительно поднял палочку. Хотелось увидеть, как эти глаза погаснут.

Привычные слова заклятия сорвались с губ, и вспышка зеленого света ослепила его. Боль за гранью возможного пронеслась по телу, и тела не стало; от невыносимой муки даже плоть и кости обратились в пыль. Лорд Волдеморт сгинул, обернувшись даже не призраком — бесплотным духом, и истаял в ночи. 

Крики младенца преследовали его еще долго.

***

— Как только получишь палочку, появится и метка, — объяснил дружелюбный великан, — но не забивай себе зря голову — обычно они кажутся полной ерундой до тех пор, пока и без них все не становится понятно. Ну или я так слышал.

По тому, как тоскливо звучал его голос, Гарри понял, что Хагрид, скорее всего, еще не встретил свою родственную душу. Гарри кивнул, как будто это что-то значило для него, но, серьезно, вся эта магическая романтика — последнее, что его сейчас волновало.

Волшебник! Он волшебник!

Гарри и не подозревал, что он особенный.

Мальчик с яркими даже в очках глазами ел свой помятый торт и был как никогда счастлив.

***

Когда Гарри спросил, чем же он так знаменит, Хагрид наотрез отказался произносить то самое имя. Имя темного волшебника, до сих пор наводившее ужас — волшебника, который убил его родителей, но не сумел убить его самого.

Хагрид нацарапал имя «Волдеморт» на салфетке, быстро показал его Гарри, затем сразу скомкал и выбросил — и попросил никогда не спрашивать его снова.

Едва получив палочку, Гарри бросился в подсобку магазина — проверить метку. Олливандер заверил его, что все так поступали, и проводил пристальным взглядом — как будто его беспокоило то, что палочка Гарри была сделана из остролиста, одиннадцать дюймов, с пером феникса внутри. Но Гарри скрылся из вида до того, как Олливандер успел что-либо сказать. 

Том Марволо Риддл.

«Как странно, — подумал Гарри, — Разве Хагрид не говорил, что это обычно двусмысленные фразы? Не имена. И еще...»

Еще имя «Том Марволо Риддл» точно принадлежало мальчику.

Гарри тяжело сглотнул и принял быстрое, но твердое решение.

— Там написано «едва ли любовь», — сообщил он Хагриду несколько минут спустя.

Хагрид невесело хохотнул: 

— Видишь? Я же говорил! Что это вообще значит? На забивай себе голову, Гарри.

Хагрид купил ему белоснежную сову, и Гарри легко забыл о своей маленькой лжи.

***

Метка Рона гласила: «Настойчиво».

Гермионы — «Когда ты меньше всего ожидаешь».

Гарри повторил свою выдумку, и никто ничего не заподозрил.

***

Гарри было двенадцать, и он стоял на коленях на каменном полу перед мальчиком — нет, перед воспоминанием, которое появилось из дневника... по крайней мере, как он утверждал.

Он медленно убивал Джинни и сказал Гарри, что убьет и его тоже.

А потом он написал свое имя.

Том Марволо Риддл.  
Я — Лорд Волдеморт.

Гарри не хотел верить.

Не хотел.

С отчаянным криком он вонзил клык василиска в дневник. Гарри не знал, что этим убивает часть расколотой души того, кто ему предназначен. Он думал, что разрушает воспоминание и ничего больше.

Дневник истек чернилами, и Джинни выжила. 

Гарри не стал рассказывать Дамблдору о своей метке — он не рассказал о ней ни единой живой душе, и все же временами казалось, что директор видит его насквозь. Он, и еще Снейп, чьи бездонные черные глаза, казалось, проникали в самую душу. 

Но даже если они и знали, они не сказали ни слова. Гарри объяснил, что победил василиска благодаря фениксу и говорящей шляпе, и когда он отдал Дамблдору сияющий рубинами меч, тот улыбнулся, словно давным-давно знал, что все так и случится.

Все, кто окаменел, проснулись, и Гарри снова окрестили героем. Большой зал оделся в алое с золотом и, несмотря на то, что этим вечером один взрослый потерял память, а двое детей едва не погибли в якобы несуществующей комнате, было решено, что все хорошо, что хорошо кончается.

Гарри спрятался за фальшивой улыбкой и погрузился в глубокое, мрачное уныние.

***

Гарри слишком часто видел сны, которые снились волшебнику с алыми глазами.

Шрам покалывало от чувств, которые ему не принадлежали, но он старался сдерживать страх. Гарри был слишком напуган, чтобы задумываться над тем, что это значило.

Он избегал зеркал.

***

Всю жизнь Гарри мечтал обрести того, кто мог бы заменить ему родителей, и наконец-то нашел.

Сириус считал, что иногда метки на самом деле лишены смысла.

— То, что у тебя на груди что-то там написано, еще не значит, что ты будешь с человеком, который подходит под описание. Иногда твоя метка ясно указывает на кого-то, а метка подходящего человека говорит какую-то чушь. Например, меткой твоего отца было «Зеленые глаза, добрая душа», а меткой матери — «Вечно». Одно слово! Вечно! Что это за метка? — Сириус фыркнул. Он явно считал саму идею родственных душ нелепой. — Не у всех есть родственные души, Гарри, несмотря на то, что надпись над твоим сердцем пытается убедить тебя в обратном.

Гарри постарался найти утешение в болезненной вере своего крестного.

Сириус не сказал, что написано над его сердцем, а Гарри не спрашивал.

***

Годом позже Гарри стоял, привязанный к надгробию. Тело сковывал страх, а по руке стекала кровь.

Худой как скелет мужчина с невероятно бледной кожей поднялся из исходящего паром котла. Алые глаза тлели в темноте, пронизывая густую дымку. Взгляд их был устремлен на Гарри, и в нем читалась жажда.

— Мантию.

От холодного, высокого голоса волосы на руках Гарри встали дыбом. Петтигрю, стонавший от боли из-за потери руки, всхлипнул, но немедленно подчинился. Не переставая мелко трястись, он неуклюже набросил мантию на плечи хозяина.

Закончив, Петтигрю сразу отошел. Волдеморт не обратил на него внимания — алый взгляд не отрывался от Гарри. Мальчик, которого он так хотел заполучить, убить, наконец-то здесь, перед ним — связан и беззащитен.

Тонкие губы сложились в жестокую усмешку. Гарри подумал, что сейчас потеряет сознание.

Отвернувшись, Волдеморт начал осматривать свое новое тело. Его руки напоминали больших, бледных пауков, длинные пальцы оглаживали запястья, лицо, грудь.

«Мальчик, который выжил».

Гарри едва успел поймать взглядом аккуратную надпись, прежде чем Волдеморт запахнул мантию, — надпись, темнеющую чуть ниже острых ключиц Темного Лорда.

«Мальчик, который выжил».

Разумеется, Волдеморт не мог увидеть метку на собственной груди. Он достал палочку из кармана своей мантии, и с благоговением стал ее рассматривать.

Он не знал.

Внезапно все встало на свои места, и Гарри захлестнула новая волна паники.

Ну конечно, откуда ему знать. Когда Гарри — тот, кто ему предназначен — получил метку, у Волдеморта не было тела. Скорее всего, он прожил всю свою долгую жизнь с верой в то, что у него нет родственной души; почему он должен внезапно решить, что метка появилась сейчас?

Гарри сам не знал, что на него нашло, но слова вырвались прежде, чем он успел их обдумать.

— Том Марволо Риддл.

Волдеморт стремительно повернулся к Гарри; в алых глазах пылала ярость. 

— Ты смеешь называть меня так, — процедил он, и Гарри понял, что никогда в жизни не был так напуган. Огромная змея у ног Гарри подняла голову и злобно зашипела — она наверняка решила, что Гарри хочет оскорбить ее хозяина.

Тем не менее, ярость Волдеморта быстро сменилась жутковатым весельем. Он был близко, слишком близко к Гарри; шрам ужасно болел. 

— Столько нахальства и глупости, столько самоуверенности, даже в шаге от смерти.

Гарри не обратил внимания на боль и сдержал всепоглощающий страх. Отбросив всю осторожность, он сказал:

— Это написано над моим сердцем.

Волдеморт замер. Следующее мгновение, казалось, тянулось целую вечность... а потом он рассмеялся, еще громче и безжалостней, чем раньше.

— Какая нелепая ложь, Гарри, — произнес он. Гарри показалось, что в его ледяном тоне проскользнуло беспокойство, — Но я отдаю должное твоей... изобретательности в попытке избежать смерти.

— Посмотри сам, — Гарри упрямо поднял голову, несмотря на охвативший его ужас, — а потом посмотри на себя.

Волдеморт сузил глаза. Петтигрю скулил на земле, кровь из его раны продолжала течь и пачкала траву. Труп Седрика лежал неподалеку, и ночное небо с первыми звездами отражалось в его мертвых глазах.

Наконец, Волдеморт поднял палочку. Закрыв глаза, Гарри подумал: «Вот и все». Сейчас Темный Лорд произнесёт смертельное проклятие и Мальчик, который выжил, погибнет.

Ничего не произошло. 

Кончик тисовой палочки коснулся горла, спустился ниже, испепеляя ткань, пока не открыл грудь полностью.

«Том Марволо Риддл.»

Гарри открыл глаза. Его трясло. Он хотел знать, о чем именно думает сейчас Волдеморт, но по его лицу ничего нельзя было понять. Волдеморт призвал зеркало, края которого тонули в дымке, и отрешенно уставился на собственную метку. Его лицо казалось неживой маской — бледное, с ярко-красными глазами.

Развеяв зеркало, он повернулся.

— Авада Кедавра.

Стоны Петтигрю резко оборвались — Волдеморт убил единственного свидетеля столь ошеломляющей правды. Гарри смотрел, мелко дрожа; его разум был скован страхом.

— Что ж, Гарри, — произнес Волдеморт неожиданно буднично, — ты, как обычно, полностью разрушил мои планы.

Он снова рассмеялся, но в этот раз смех звучал куда мягче. Он снова подошел к Гарри — шрам вспыхнул болью от его близости.

— Какое совпадение, что именно тобой я одержим с тех пор, как ты был младенцем; что решил, что пророчество о тебе, хотя другой подходил куда больше. Как удачно, что я решил использовать именно твою кровь для возрождения, несмотря на все доводы рассудка.

Гарри понятия не имел, о чем идет речь — пророчество? Именно его кровь? — но никак не мог себя заставить на этом сосредоточиться. В улыбке Волдеморта проскользнуло что-то порочное. Сердце Гарри чуть не остановилось, когда Волдеморт склонился ближе, поднимая руку, и тихо, тревожно шепнул:

— Наконец-то я могу тебя коснуться...


End file.
